Any Chance I Get
by Alice in wonderland with Percy
Summary: Sasuke is frustrated because Naruto is ignoring him, and takes every opoortunity he gets to talk to him...and more. Rated M for mild sexual content. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Any Chance I Get.

Chapter 1

"Hey, what-"

"Shh." Sasuke muttered, pushing the closet door closed. "You don't want to be found do you?"

"But..why are we hiding?"

"Shut up."

…

"What the hell was that! Something touched my thigh!"

"I said shut up, Sakura and Hinata are gonna find us."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up ok?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Goddamit, must I shut you up myself?" Sasuke whispered, pressing his hand against Narutos mouth.

Naruto let out a muffled cry and struggled to get free from Sasuke, but Sasuke pressed his body against Narutos.

"I just, needed… you-I mean, to TALK to you"

Naruto tried to find Sasukes eyes in the darkness, to try and see what he meant, but couldn't see at all.

"Why is this closet so dark?"

"Shut UP!"

"NO! I don't like this, its dark and humid and smells like cleaning products! Let me out!"

Naruto attempted to push Sasuke off of him, but it resulted in Sasuke pushing him even harder into the closet wall.

"The hell? What do I have to do to carry on a conversation with you?", he trailed his hands down Narutos arms, "I've been trying to talk to you for a while now, you just keep ignoring me. I can't stand it anymore." He suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips hungrily onto Narutos.

Naruto pulled away, knocking his head on the wall in the process. "Itai..Talking! That's not talking!", he said fear evident in his voice. "We should talk, talking is good. Don't you hate me?"

"No." he leaned forward and kissed the smaller boy again, this time longer.

"Umm.." the blonde boy said, his voice muffled by Sasukes mouth, but the other boy payed no attention to it, slowly raking his hands up Narutos chest.

Naruto suddenly shifted to the right, escaping the raven haired boy.

"Whoa. Umm… What's going on? You hate me! This is weird. Can I leave now?" He reached for the doorknob and began twisting it when Sasuke gripped his arm hard. Naruto, being the smart blond that he is, finished twisting the doorknob, tripped over his own feet, and fell onto the ground. He was in a hallway. In his own house. Why was Sasuke in his house? Why were they just in a closet?

"Dobe." Sasuke was on top of him.

"Why are you on top of me?"

Sasuke grinned, pinning Narutos arms to either side of his head.

Right at that moment, Sakura and Hinata walked in, and screeched.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF HIM! NARUTO, THIS IS YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT!"

"It wasn't me-", Sasuke let go of one of Narutos arms and covered the other boy's mouth.

"He was being an idiot so I decided to beat him up."

"Oh, ok, Sasuke, wanna come for ice cream with me? Pleeeeease?" Sakura said, as she pulled him off Naruto and out the door. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, an annoyed look on his face.

That left Naruto and Hinata, looking thoroughly confused. Until Naruto went to make some ramen. Hinata was left alone in the hallway, still looking thoroughly confused.

POOF!

This was fun. More citrus to come….we think. Sorry if they're unbearably OOC… we cant help it

Sincerely,

Jo and Percy


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' note: Sorry, once again both Sasuke and Naruto are OOC. Unfortunately, our take on the personalities of Sasuke and Naruto are not what they should be, us having been introduced into the Naruto world through fanfiction (no matter how good the fic was...it was very very good. Thank you Cheryl-chan, you're the best!) Um, this was our first Naruto colab fic, with citrusy stuff, the others were written by Percy. Yes, so...

Any Chance I Get

Chapter 2

Naruto contemplated his "adventures" in the closet with Sasuke while walking in the cool evening streets of his town. Something was oh-so-horribly wrong with what had happened. Sasuke had KISSED him. But didn't he hate him? Maybe the black-haired boy was going mad and would start wearing lipstick and long dresses. (Naruto could only hope that that was what was happening.) What was he going to do?

It hadn't actually been that bad, though.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?", Naruto yelled in his mind, "Sasuke is a guy, and so am I. Plus, I hate him. And he hates me. Right?" The recent events had brought him to think that maybe he had been reading Sasuke entirely wrong.

"I doesn't matter, its wrong. He's.still.a.guy! Its wrong! Even the body parts don't match!", and the more he told himself that the less resolve he could gather. His mind kept popping back to those few minutes in the closet.

What to do!

An image of Iruka suddely popped into his head. One of the times that he had taken the fox-boy for ramen, he had said:

"Its always better to confront things head on. Say what you feel, say what your opinion is and what you want. Otherwise, things get complicated."

Exactly. Time to confront Sasuke about this.

The only problem was, what DID he feel? What WAS his opinion and what DID he want?

Naruto began walking back and forth down the street next to the one Sasuke's house was on. The cool air calmed his nerves somewhat.

"Ok, I'm gonna do it, I'm ready." Naruto thought.

"No, no wait. What if it was just a one time thing? What if he starts making fun of me? What if, worst of all, Sasuke actually does feel something for me? What'll I do or say then?

"The more you think about it the more confused you'll get. Just go in there and tell him you're not interested.

"But what if I am?

"God, shut up already."

A very nervous looking Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's front door. He took a deep breath, raised his hand to knock on the door and-

The door swung open, causing Naruto to start, pulling his hand back.

"Whoa, he's... naked under the towel... shutupshutupshutup, you shouldn't be thinking things like that!", he thought to himself.

Naruto was standing in front of a soaking wet Sasuke, dressed in only a towel. Drips of water were coursing down his chest, and his hair was stuck to his cheeks and the back of his neck. On his face, the young boy was wearing a half surprised, half annoyed look. Wait, no there was something else... happiness? No, it couldn't be. Naruto had never seen Sasuke truly happy, only smirking at how pathetic the smaller boy was.

"Have you ever noticed how very loud and obnoxious your breathing is? What are you doing here?", Sasuke said, the strange emotion now gone from his face.

Naruto simply looked up at the other boy, gaping like a fish. Sasuke sighed. He had seen this reaction way too many times, though on Naruto it was only slightly irritating.

"Get in, before somebody else sees you looking like a compete idiot." With that, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey!" Naruto seemed to have been broken out of his...whatever it had been, by Sasuke's actions. But by the time the words had come out of his mouth, Sasuke was no longer in the room. The blonde looked dumbly around the room for a second, but to no avail.

"WHERE DID HE GO!" Naruto thought.

"So?" Naruto jumped at the voice right behind him. Turning around, he found himself looking at a Sasuke who was now wearing pants (and not a long dress). He was in the process of pulling a shirt over his still damp hair. When he was finished, he said "Let me ask again. What are you doing here, dobe?"

"Umm... about earlier today."

"What about it?" He was toweling off his hair now, staring at Naruto intently.

"Well... umm I-I just", Naruto stuttered, looking at the floor. He suddenly thought of Hinata, and the way she always looked away when he looked at her.

"You what?"

"Why are you acting like nothing happened! Like there's nothing wrong? You KISSED ME! Isn't there a why or an apology or something?"

"Is that what you want? for me to apologize? because I can-"

"Yes! No. I don't know! Jeez, you HATE me! AND I'm a... guy" He ended quietly, his attention diverted to the young boy moving toward him, the towel in his hand falling to the floor.

"Wh-", he began, but his words were cut off by Sasuke mouth on his.

Sasuke kissed him softly, bringing his hand up to cup the shorter boy's cheek, his other hand reaching behind and pulling him close

Naruto's mind was buzzing. he wasn't responding to Sasuke's touch, he simply stood there, very, very confused. Sasukes mouth against his. His body next to the other boys. It felt...nice. But...but, he still. didn't. have. an. answer!

Why was Sasuke doing all his? Why did it not seem to matter to him that he was a guy? He was always so distant, far away. Naruto had always strove to catch up to him, they were rivals, but Naruto could never touch him. Physically they were neck-and-neck, but mentally... Sasuke had what all the girls wanted, a cold, mysterious, get-out-of-my-face-you-idiot kind of attitude. Maybe... no, never-

Naruto's thoughts were cut off. He blinked a few times out of confusion. Where had Sasuke gone? Oh no. He disappeared again! Unwillingly Naruto lifted his face a little, maybe he was just a few centimeters away? But no. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing 3 feet in front of him, his eyes seemed to be on fire, but in a second the funny look was gone.

"Is that what you want?", Sasuke asked. "Is it!"

"I-I... Don't you hate me?"

"No", he said simply.

"I don't believe you. This is some sort of trick, you're trying to-"

Again, his words were cut off by Sasuke, this time he was kissing him hungrily, his body pushing against Naruto's. Naruto, caught off balance, was pushed back a few steps and slammed against a set of shelves. A few plates were sent crashing to the floor. Sasuke didn't even flinch. He began trailing his hands from Naruto's cheeks, down the soft skin of his neck, then raking down his hard chest. Naruto, with shivers down his spine, began kissing Sasuke back softly, and became slightly lightheaded. He was incredibly glad that the shelves were there for him to lean against.

"Sasuke", Naruto whispered escaping he taller boys mouth for a second, but Sasuke caught them again, crushing his lips against Naruto's. The hands that had been raking down his chest reached the bottom of his shirt, and slipped under the layers of fabric to touch the other's boy's burning skin.

Sasuke exhaled as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. Naruto was kissing him harder now, needing his touch-like a drug or something. The blond lifted his arms from their place at his sides and reached up to touch Sasuke's wet hair. It stuck up at the back as usual, and as Naruto began running his hands through it, it fought back, refusing to lie flat. He could feel Sasuke smirking against his mouth.

Then he heard it. A voice screaming in the back of his head. Like alarm bells ringing.

"NO! NO! STOP! STOP NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Naruto pulled away. Sasuke made this sort of surprised noise and stared at him. Naruto just looked at him, unsure for a minute, then he ran away. Out the door and through the streets.

Sasuke sighed, picking up his towel and went back to the bathroom where he resumed his "beautifying" process.

Meanwhile, little Naruto ran down the crowded streets of the town, screaming at himself mentally.

"I did NOT enjoy that! No! (Actually, it was quite nice-) SHUTUP! I like SAKURA! Hear me? S-A-K-U-R-A! AGH!" He ran all the way to his cruddy little house and straight into the bathroom. He turned on the tap and splashed himself with the slightly rust-filled water. What to do!

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Jo: Rust filled water! That's disgusting... like, extremely gross

Percy: Ehe...;; Shutup

Anywho, that was fun, very fun. PLOOF.


	3. Chapter 3

Any Chance I Get

Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to finish this story ppl! -bashes self on head- I got lost, and my inspiration disappeared, so I was stalled for a while. I wrote all this with Percy on vacation near West Lake. It was so nice there, but I'm happy to be home. I want to thank all the ppl who gave us reviews: the troublesome twins, Ky0Kichi, Kitsune On Prozac, Yuukirito. animeperfect, futaba and xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx. Than you all so much, reviews really keep me and percy going. Anywho, this is going to be the last chapter of this fic, hope you like it!

---

The sun rose on the sight of three teens standing on a bridge. The blond seemed uncomfortable, shooting annoyed glances at the boy standing a few feet away from him. Sasuke ignored it, as usual. The hightened animosity of the two boys seemed to bother the third member of the group.

"I hate it when they get like this, it's so uncomfortable. The only time this has ever happened before was when they had come back from that mission with Haku and Zabuza. ARGH! WHY ARE THEY LIKE THIS!" Inner Sakura bursted out angrily, while her exterior simply gazed worriedly from one boy to the other.

"This is dumb! Why do we have to wait here for Kakashi when he never even shows up?", the blond thought, "Why do I have to wait with SASUKE! I've been avoiding him ever since.." Naruto's mind drifted back to that night, "NO! stop thinking about it! I like Sakura. Thats right. Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, she's looking a little tense today, wonder what's wrong?" He had no clue... Any normal person would have figured it out, but our Naruto is a little slower than most, ne?

Sasuke simply continued staring at nothing, his face covered in a mask of... well, nothingness really, but who knows? Maybe under that mask, he was reliving the night he had spent with Naruto? I guess we'll never know. However, we can dream!

After another few more **hours** of waiting, their grey haired teacher finally arrived, walking along the bridge with his nose in his pervy book. He looked at them, a surprised expression on his face. Or, as surprised as his face can seem, being covered up and all. (;;)

"Umm...what are you three doing standing there?"

"Deme! We were waiting for you!" Naruto growled, clenching his fists.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm sure I did... Oh well. I gave you guys the day off to work on your training individually." He said, his eyes smiling.

Sakura and Naruto both fell over anime style, and Sasuke gave a little "'Che-" and walked off, hands in his pockets.

"But-but, we waited for you for so long! I could be eating ramen right now, seeing as how it's already LUNCH TIME! You so owe me a bowl of ramen now...", Naruto exclaimed, ignoring Sasuke's departure.

"I suggest you don't waste any more of your time. You still need a lot of work when it comes to controlling your chakra, and that's something you have to work on on your own." He then returned to Come Come Paradise, a light blush spread across his face while he waved dismissively at the two teens still rooted to the bridge, glaring at him as he walked off.

---

The utter silence in the forest was suddenly broken by a cry of triumph followed by manic laughter. Sasuke gave a small smile, pushed aside the last of the brush and stepped into a clearing split by a shallow river. The source of the noise was a blond boy standing on the surface of the water in the middle of the lake. His form seemed to radiate a sense of happiness and accomplishment. His hands were raised slightly above his head, which was thrown back to look upwards, and his mouth was wide, laughing. Sasuke felt something warm rise up into his chest as the boy began too leap around, his feet splashing at the surface of the water but not sinking through it.

"So cute...", he mumbled.

The blonds figure froze. In his leaping he had come to face the other boy. Sasuke's presence obviously didn't please him. His eyes were those of a deer caught in the headlights.

"What... are **you** doing here" Fear seeped out of Naruto's voice, and his feet slowly sinking though the surface of the water. When his feet touched the bottom of the river the sudden solidness of the ground caught him by surprise and with a yelp he fell flat on his butt in the river, soaking himself in the process. When he had wiped his eyes of water he looked up at Sasuke, his eyes were still fearful and his current position made him seem utterly defenseless. He remained there for a few moments, as if unable to move, then remembered his pride and scrambled to his feet. He remained in the middle of the river however, knee deep in water, and seemed not to know what to do. He should leave, his mind was screaming at him to run, but something was keeping rooted to the spot. He didn't want Sasuke any closer to him. He wanted Sasuke to be far away, but...

Whatever Naruto was hoping, Sasuke began walking closer. He saw fear and confusion in the blond's eyes, Naruto had never been very good at masking his emotion. He himself had mastered it, but right now he didn't feel like it. He wasn't sure what he was showing Naruto, and he wasn't sure he cared either.

Sasuke stepped forward, his foot grazing the surface of the water. He kept walking towards Naruto, who made no attempt to run away, he just stood there, staring into the other boy's eyes. Sasuke took this as a good sign and kept walking. Slowly he reached the spot where Naruto stood frozen.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms frantically. The water splashed around him, soaking himself (and Sasuke) even more.

"I wanted to talk." Sasuke said, while slowly leaning towards Naruto.

"AGAIN!" Naruto splashed around some more, stepping backwards into something solid and warm.

"Yes, Naruto." Sasuke muttered into Naruto's ear from behind. Naruto screamed.

"How the hell did he get there!" The shorter boy thought frantically.

He tried to turn around but Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. They were both now very, very wet. Sasuke could feel the warmth of Naruto's body through their drenched clothes, and it made him pull the boy even closer against him.

"I am going to try and get you all to myself..." Sasuke bit softly at Naruto's earlobe, "...Any chance I get."

Naruto froze. What the hell was going on? For a moment he couldn't think, then.

"Get away from me, Uchiha." Naruto swerved around and pushed the other boy away from him roughly. Sasuke stumbled a little bit, shocked. What's this? Were his charms failing him? Were his powers of seduction not quite up to par? Oh dear. Teehee...

"I don't want this. No, get away. Don't TOUCH me!" Sasuke had reached forward, but Naruto's words made him withdraw his hand quickly, "Don't ever touch me again. Got it? I don't like you that way, not in ANY way. J-just leave me alone."

Naruto climbed back on top of the water and sprinted away, leaving a wet and cold Sasuke in the middle of the river.

"Fuck."

---

The wood splintered and buckled under the force of Sasuke's kicks. He had been in this clearing for hours working out, and the sun was already about to set. It felt to Sasuke like he aught to be exhausted, but for some reason he kept going, finding energy from **somewhere**.

"Anger does that." Said a voice inside the boys head.

"Anger? I'm not angry!"

"Yes you are, ever since that day at the river when Naruto-"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT ANGRY!"

"Jeez, just listen to yourself. Not angry my ass...or, your ass."

"Just **SHUT UP**"

"Fine, but might I point out that you're being watched? You have been for quite some time."

Sasuke continued kicking the piece of wood sticking out from the ground, and at the same time he concentrated on sensing the other person's chakra. He stopped kicking but didn't turn around, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"What do you want, Naruto?" his voice betrayed no emotion.

"I wanted to...talk." he said. He seemed quite sure of himself, having just come to a conclusion. He had been an idiot. What reason was there for him not to be with Sasuke? The thought that it was wrong was just him trying to come up with an excuse to avoid thinking about what he really wanted. He had never been good at this looking into yourself to find the truth business. Well, more like he was always too lazy. But this situation with Sasuke had forced him to, and at first he hadn't wanted to.

When he had finally stopped avoiding the problem, after he saw Sasuke at the river, he thought back to Haku and Zabuza, as well as Kakashi and Iruka's relationship which everyone seemed to know about except for them.

Although, even after he had come to the conclusion that it was ok, there was still the fact that Sasuke had always made fun of him and always hid his feelings, even from his voice. He didn't think he could get involved with someone that cold.

But then, had the raven haired boy acted like that any time recently? No. That time at the river, Naruto had been able to read every emotion that crossed the other boy's face. What he saw there had frightened him so much that the thought, "hey, I can read him", never crossed his mind. It was only afterwards that he had realized it. Of course, he had a mask on now, but after Naruto had turned him down so bluntly a few days ago, who could blame him.

So, ok, there was no reason not to get together with Sasuke. Except, of course, was he attracted to the boy? Easiest question to answer yet. Did he not have continuous flashbacks to the moments when they had been closest?

So then, why not?

"Naruto, I asked you a question." Sasuke said. He turned around to face the blond, his face betraying nothing but cold.

The blond boy began walking forward, a blush flaring across his face and his eyes glued to the floor. Ok, he was nervous.

Sasuke's eyes softened somewhat, and interest stirred behind those dark eyes of his. Naruto never acted like this, at least, not that he'd ever seen, and he had been paying a lot of attention.

"What are you doing here?" The question was a little apprehensive, but with an undertone of anticipation. As if he were trying not to hope, but it wasn't working very well.

"Any..." the blond raised his eyes to look directly into the taller boys black ones seeking admission or assent, "chance I get?" It ended in something like a question but not really, as if hoping for the right response.

Sasuke's face broke into a smile. A real smile. One that had probably only been showed once or twice before, in the time before his parents and everyone he knew had died. Before the weight of his decision to seek revenge.

He took hold of the front of Naruto's shirt, pulling him into their first real kiss. The blond smiled into the other boys lips, kissing him back softly while wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulling their bodies against each other.

---

:3 Tis finished! Hope you liked it. We love reviews, please give us reviews. :D

SASUNARU 4 EVA!


End file.
